ow_maelstromfandomcom-20200215-history
...Must Come Down
= ...Must Come Down = Posted by Largehobbit Posted: Mar 5, 2018, 3:07am 18th August – The Nexus Lina watched Eli at work. He had a sixth sense for the ebb and flow of the winds up here. The Seraphim lurched this way and that as they rose steadily through the mist. A sudden cry from the bow signalled that the beacon had been spotted and she looked up straining to see the flickering light that would signal their approach to Elesium. After a moment or two she saw it and so did Eli. He gave her a nod and she began to relay the orders, “Drop rear propulsion and bring out the steering props. Ready with the anchors.” The ship rose steadily towards the light until finally the mists parted and the Seraphim came to the surface of the Nexus. The vast underbelly of Elesium stretched out all around them, the distant view blocked by the boiling clouds of the maelstrom. Directly above them the docking platform had been lowered through the smooth metallic surface of the city, the beacon light flashing on its underside. There were no other visible entrances within sight. They circled the platform as they moved higher and eventually came to dock. Ropes were thrown over to the deck and magnetic anchors were fixed to the docking plates. As usual there was no one in sight and the supplies they were to take back to Dusk were all prepared and labelled on the dock. “Open her up.” Eli ordered and Lina walked down to a small control panel at the centre of the deck and pulled down several levers. There was a loud scraping sound of metal on metal and slowly the side of the Seraphim opened up creating a wide walkway onto the landing dock and revealing the precious cargo within. Lina disembarked and went over to check their new load as the crew began to carry the refined flagesium onto the dock. Lina checked off the crates. Medical supplies today. She frowned as she compared the cargo list with what was actually there. “Captain.” She called over to the old man and after a moment he made his way down to her. “What is it?” he asked. “Only half of it is here.” She gestured toward the various crates. “Damn them.” Eli growled. “This is going to cost us.” “Screw that.” Lina snapped as she marched over to a panel at the end of the dock. Eli called after her but she ignored him. Staring at the panel she thumped a large red button with the words emergency only printed beneath. There was a long moment of silence and then a crackle as an unseen speaker came to life. “State you business.” Came the voice, Lina froze for a moment, she hadn’t really thought this through. “State you business.” Came the voice again. She took a deep breath. “The cargo is light.” “Please load you vessel and return to the Nexus.” The voice said in reply. Eli had marched up to her side now his face filled with fury, but Lina refused to meet his eye. “We only have half of the cargo required for the flagesium we have delivered.” “I repeat please complete your business and return to the Nexus, you have been warned,” “We go.” Growled Eli, reaching for her arm, but Lina shook him off. “We stay right here until we get the supplies we are owed and if they don’t like it we can just dump the bloody flagesium into the maelstrom and let them fish for it.” “No.” The voice barked, and then calmer, “that would be a violation of the trade accord.” She had obviously hit a nerve so she continued. “So is stealing away half of our payment, where is he rest.” There was no answer. Several minutes went by and nothing. “Lets go.” Hissed Eli. The medical supplies were being loaded aboard now. She wondered for a moment whether they should cut their losses and leave but damn it she was angry. Who did they think they were. She punched the button again. “We are waiting!” she called out. Several more minutes passed by and then suddenly, “Stand by” the voice sounded out of breath. A secondary platform was lowered from above containing the rest of the agreed shipment. Eli whistled and looked nervously upwards. “Son of a bitch.” Lina whispered. “Now we go.” Eli growled as he directed the men to pick up the crates. Out of sheer mischief Lina hit the button one more time, “Yes?” came the clipped voice. “You have a great day.” She giggled. “Thank you.” Was the very dry response. Back aboard the Seraphim she stood next to Eli and watched the ship being made ready. Her hands were shaking. What had she just done. “Here.” Eli handed her his whiskey flask and she gratefully took a long swig. “Lets hope the climb down is less eventful.” She said and he gave a chuckle. “She’s had her due today.” Eli replied staring down into the cloud. “Crewman Haines was not her due,” he made to speak but she cut him off, “any of your bollocks about human sacrifices and respect for the maelstrom and I will slap you, captain or not.” He chuckled again, “Balls of solid brass.” He said shaking his head before calling the orders to begin the descent.